Traffic Engineering (TE) is a technology that is concerned with performance optimization of operational networks. In general, Traffic Engineering includes a set of applications mechanisms, tools, and scientific principles that allow for measuring, modeling, characterizing and control of user data traffic in order to achieve specific performance objectives.
A switched network usually includes multiple switch nodes (also referred to as “nodes”) which are connected by communication links and arranged in a topology referred to in the art as a “mesh network”. Within the mesh network, user traffic can be transported between any two locations using predefined connections specifying particular links and/or switch nodes for conveying the user traffic. Shared Mesh Protection (SMP) is a common protection and recovery mechanism in mesh networks, where multiple paths can share the same set of network resources (such as bandwidth or timeslots) for protection purposes. Mesh networks utilizing Shared Mesh Protection may be referred to as shared mesh networks.
The switch nodes in the mesh network are each provided with a control module. The control modules of the switch nodes function together to aid in the control and management of the mesh networks. The control modules can run a variety of protocols for conducting the control and management of the mesh networks. One prominent protocol is referred to in the art as “Generalized Multiprotocol Label Switching (GMPLS)”.
Generalized Multiprotocol Label Switching (GMPLS) is a type of protocol which extends multiprotocol label switching to encompass network schemes based upon time-division multiplexing (e.g. SONET/SDH, PDH, G.709), wavelength multiplexing, and spatial switching (e.g. incoming port or fiber to outgoing port or fiber). Multiplexing, such as time-division multiplexing is when two or more signals or bit streams are transferred over a common channel.
Generalized Multiprotocol Label Switching includes multiple types of label switched paths including protection and recovery mechanisms which specifies predefined (1) working connections within a mesh network having multiple nodes and communication links for transmitting data between a headend node and a tailend node; and (2) protecting connections specifying a different group of nodes and/or communication links for transmitting data between the headend node to the tailend node in the event that one or more of the working connections fail. Working connections may also be referred to as working paths. Protecting connections may also be referred to as recovery paths and/or protecting paths and/or protection paths. A first node of a path may be referred to as a headend node or a source node. A last node of a path may be referred to as a tailend node or end node or destination node. The headend node or tailend node initially selects to receive data over the working connection (such as an optical channel data unit label switched path) and then, when a working connection fails, the headend node or tailend node selects a protecting connection for passing data within the mesh network. The set up and activation of the protecting connections may be referred to as restoration or protection. Protection mechanisms, where network resources act as backup for working connections, have been in use for some time. However, when multiple paths and multiple failures are involved for the same service, systems may be slowed by contention for resources. When multiple source nodes attempt to activate paths that use the same network resources, a contention for resources may occur. Typically in a contention situation, the node receiving the multiple activation requests for connections of the same network priority rejects all of the activation requests and the source nodes must wait and reattempt activation after a delay. This results in slower switching times and delayed delivery of data traffic.
Systems and methods are needed for deterministic implementation of contention handling, in order to decrease switching times, and increase network speed, reliability, and resilience.